Carta De Una No-Despedida
by Charlotte Bennet
Summary: Querido Eren: Me alegra que hayas encontrado la nota y la bufanda, de verdad me alegra, por favor, lée esta carta con calma hasta el final, no es una despedida.


**¡Hola Mundillo libre de Titanes!**

¿Qué quien soy yo?, Soy nada más ni nada menos que Charlotte Bennet :D, ¿Que nadie me conoce por aquí?... Pues si, tienen razón -_-, Es mi **primer fic de SnK**, pero como adoro la serie, sera el primero de muchos, lo prometo. (Seep, me veran por acá X3), ¡Estoy muy feliz de por fin poder escribir uno! Y en especial que sea ErenXMikasa!

El problema radica en que es una Drama, y yo nunca he escrito un drama, les juró que he hecho mi mayor intento, así que espero que lo disfruten y no me quieran arrojar tomates X(

No los distraigo más, disfruten y lean ;D

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Carta de Una No Despedida**

**Por Charlotte Bennet**

**.**

**.**

Querido Eren:

Me alegra que hayas encontrado la nota y la bufanda, de verdad me alegra, por favor, leé esta carta con calma hasta el final, no es una despedida, no te alteres.

Estas dormido de verdad Eren, lo notó, porque tu expresión es dulce y calmada, te ves muy tierno dormido, ¿lo sabias?, Tu madre siempre nos lo decía, pero tu no hacías caso, yo si le tomaba importancia, porque yo pensaba lo mismo.

Te estoy tocando el pelo Eren, lo tienes muy suave para no peinartelo muy seguido, es brillante, es muy bonito.

Siempre he pensaba que eras tierno Eren, eras obstinado, valiente e irracional, pero siempre tierno, o al menos para mi.

Tu sigues siendo el chico que me regalo su bufanda roja, símbolo de esperanza para mi, el que me enseño a como superar mis perdidas, él que vengo la muerte de mis padres, él que me acepto tal y como soy, él que me dio otra oportunidad de vivir Eren.

Sin ti ya estaría muerta, o viviendo un infierno peor que este.

Y aunque intentes cambiarlo, no lo lograras Eren, nunca harás que olvide lo que hiciste por mi.

También se que te harta que te trate como un bebe a veces, pero es que nunca creeré completamente que eres un soldado independiente y solitario, porque eso significaría que ya no me necesitas, aunque en verdad nunca lo hiciste Eren, la verdad siempre fui yo la que te necesitaba.

Siempre serás mi tierno Eren.

Eren tu no me escucharías, es por eso que te escribo, posiblemente tampoco entiendes el porque te escribo estas palabras ilógicas, pero es que no sabes lo difícil que es asumir que algún día de estos puede que no esté para protegerte Eren. Y morirás sin mi ayuda y eso de verdad que no puede pasar.

Porque definitivamente yo morire primero que tú, no te veré partir, y mis días junto a ti ya están contados.

No será al reves Eren.

Te agradezco por cada uno de mis recuerdos contigo, son muy valiosos y siempre estarán conmigo.

Pero quiero que sepas, que pase lo que pase, siempre estaré a tu lado, y si algún día muero por protegere, no te eches la culpa, ya que no es tuya, es mía y únicamente mía, lo hago porque quiero, porque te quiero, y aunque suene algo ilógico, no tiene nada que ver contigo Eren, no me convencerás de cambiar mis pensamientos, jamás.

Eren, aunque estes dormido, silencioso, y con los completamente ojos cerrados, siento que me escuchas, siento que entiendes mis palabras en este mismo instante, que sueñas con ellas, que te imaginas un futuro mejor, un mundo lleno de mares de fuego, de tierras frías, de bosques gigantes, ¿recuerdas? Yo se que algún día estarás en esos lugares, que vivirás y los veras, que serás libre Eren, nadie te podrá retener ni hacer daño.

Mañana iremos a una misión suicida, y si el momento llega Eren, voy a morir para protegerte, porque ese es mi razón de vivir, es lo que le da sentido a mi vida Eren, eres tú, solo tú, y si muero por ti y hago que tengas una vida prolongada y feliz, te juro que seré la persona muerta más feliz del mundo Eren, mi objetivo es darte la oportunidad que tu me diste, no por deuda, si no porque estoy agradecida, siempre lo estaré, hasta muerta estaré agradecida contigo, hasta muerta me vas importar y te voy a querer muchísimo Eren.

También te voy a extrañar.

Por si acaso, como ya te abras dado cuenta, la bufanda roja esta partida a la mitad, ya que es muy larga se podrá seguir usando, una mitad la habré usado en la misión, la tendré conmigo, porque me dará fuerzas Eren, sentiré que estoy contigo hasta el final.

La otra mitad es tuya, no te la estoy devolviendo, te estoy mostrando mi objeto más preciado.

No lo tomes como una despedida Eren, porque se que las odias, Algún día, muy lejano, nos vamos a encontrar de nuevo Eren, al final de todo este infierno y de tu larga vida, vamos a volver a vernos, y ahí me contaras que tan bellos son los paisajes de la tierra en la que nacimos y muchos nunca conocimos.

¡Y no solo nosotros!, Todos, Armin, Jean, Sasha, Connie, Marco, Christa, El Capitán Levi y su grupo de elite, tu padres, mis padres, todos nos vamos a encontrar al final Eren.

Soy muy paciente, así que vive una vida longeva, y mira con detalle cada uno de los paisajes, y vive la vida Eren, vivela.

Siempre recuerda, por favor, que te voy a apoyar. Ya que a mi eso me daba fuerza, saber que estabas ahí para mi, ojalá también yo te ayude de ese modo.

Estoy viendo el amanecer Eren, esta noche no he podido dormir, pero me alegra, porque hace tiempo que no veía al sol salir, a los pájaros cantar, el color púrpura claro del cielo en estas horas de la mañana.

Que bello puede ser el mundo a veces.

Si no te importa, te he dado un beso en la mejilla, pero para que no sospeches que he estado acá ni nada, me voy a ir antes de que despiertes, deberías de hacerlo en unos 10 minutos, ya que a esa hora nos harán levantarnos.

Siento que me acompañas, aunque estés dormido, aunque todos estén dormidos, aunque haga bastante frío Eren, estoy al costado tuyo y eso basta para hacerme saber que estoy bien. Que todo va a estar bien Eren, toda va a estar bien.

Siempre estaré cerca tuyo.

Como ahora.

Estoy muy cerca tuyo Eren, nunca hemos estado más cerca.

_Te Quiere Mucho,_

**_Mikasa Ackerman (Jaejer)_**

_Porque aunque no seas mi hermano, eres mi familia, siempre lo hemos sido.** Gracias.**_

**PD:** Eren, se que repito mucho tu nombre, pero es porque me gusta y no habra otra oportunidad para decirte así, siempre me ha gustado Eren, siempre me has gustado, desde que cruzamos miradas, estoy muy feliz y agradecida de haberte podido conocer, he tenido una vida grandiosa.

* * *

Al día siguiente, la misión suicida fue el mayor éxito de la historia de la humanidad, lograron vencer a gran parte de los titanes, el número de ellos se ha disminuido en una cantidad innumerable, por primera vez los humanos son más que los titanes en cantidad, la humanidad tiene un rayo de luz y esperanza, pero hubieron muchas perdidas...

Una de ellas fue Mikasa Ackerman.

Dicen que murió al salvar a un compañero de grupo, el soldado titán Eren Jaejer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fin**_

* * *

¡BUAH! Yo de morir en lugar de Mikasa! *Va y se sacrifica por Mikasa sacrificandose por Eren* XD

De verdad que lo que menos quería era escribir un drama, pero no podía parar, lo he escrito sin borrar gran cosa, lo cual es todo un logro para mi :D

Bueno, este es mi fic de introduccion al fandom de Shingeki no Kyojin, espero que les haya gustado ya que me veran más por acá! X3

**Si les gustó, les agradecería un monton un review!**

**Si nos les gusto, les agradeceria un monto un review!**

**_Eh?_**

**¡Recuerda que Puedes Escribir un Review (totalmente gratis) con cuenta o sin cuenta!**

**Y por cada review...**

**Matas a 10 titanes "Like a Boss" XD**


End file.
